1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a process for creating a seal on a component.
2. Related Art
Due to great cost pressure, particularly in the automobile industry, cost-effective solutions are sought in many areas of sealing. Increasingly, in this connection, gluing the components is done, which, however, brings with it disadvantages, especially if components are disassembled for repair and must be resealed.
It is well known that seals can be sprayed directly onto covers, in which the component forms a cavity with half of a tool, into which material may be injected. In this, the tool has the shape of the seal. Such a process is described, for example, in DE-A 3 639 218.
Also well know are seals that are operationally connected to components as separate elements.
Through U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,607 a mechanism is known with which a material forming a flat seal may be applied to a component. Using a 180° rotatable tool, the sealant material that has previously been distributed on the tool is applied to the component. The material is air-dried and is not further processed, specifically, it is not remolded.